Heros Reunion
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: There is a heros reunion at The Man Cave with Captain Man's team and The Thundermens. That day Piper and Nora became friends. What will thease frends get up to when they have a sleepover? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and or Nick's Henry Danger and or The Thundermens in anyway this is requested by fuller house fan

This story was requested

* * *

Its been awhile since Team Captain man and Kid Danger met the Thundermans and now The Thundermans are back in the Man cave this time the whole Thundermen family was there. Even Henry's sister Piper was there as well since she found out about his secret a month ago. Piper and Nora really was hitting it off but at different points throw out the day Nora could not help but to steel looks of Henry. Of course Piper really did not notice this as the times Nora was looking at Henry, Piper was watching Jasper doing something stupid.

Months later Nora and Piper became best of friends and Piper wanted Nora to spend the night. Henry did not have a problem with this as long as the girls where out of his way. When the time came Henry noticed Nora dyed her hair blond he just gave a simple nod.

"I...hm...you see you dyed your hair."

"Yeah I wanted a new look. You like it?"

"Hm..." Henry did not know what to say "it's nice...and hm..."

Piper soon came down the stairs to see Nora was here and she quickly pushed Henry out of the way and grabbed hold of Nora's hand. The two girls ran up the stairs leaving Henry to shake his head before closing the door. Would luck would have it Henry and Piper's parents left for the weekend leaving the three teens by themselves. This wasn't the first time the siblings where left home days at a time and most likely wont be the last. In the middle of the night Nora woke up around three in the morning. So she head downstairs and that is when she sees Henry in the kitchen only his boxers. He just was drinking a glass of water and

Nora decides to take a risk and seduce Henry with her newly acquired physical attributes.

She smiles at Henry "You want anything else with that water?"

She pushes down of the straps of her nightgown down and gets closer to Henry.

Henry demonstrates a brief resistance but ends up surrendering when Nora pulls down her nightgown revealing her nude body. Her D cup boobs and shaved pussy was fully on display.

The two began making out and it wasn't long until Nora went on her knees and pulled down Henry's boxers reveling a hard twelve inch dick. Nora wasted no time in sucking Henry's monster causing the boy to moan. This was by far the best blowjob that Henry has gotten. She sucked him deep into her throat as she started to play with his balls. What he did not know Nora has been sucking her brother Billy for some time now. Not only that she lost her virginity to him as well.

Henry was on edge and Nora knew this and wanted to be a dirty girl. She soon stopped sucking him and jacked him off until he shot his load all over her face. Ten powerful shots hitting her face. At one point she open her mouth as Henry was shooting away. After the load was done shooting, Nora slide Henry's dick back into her mouth. After sucking the last bits of cum from the twelve inch dick Nora stood up.

The two young heroes returned to hot making out session and Henry could not only taste his own cum but was getting on his face as well. Henry felt the tip of Nora tongue begin to dart between his lips, he opened his mouth to accept her kiss fully. Once the kiss broke. Henry picked her up and continued to make out with her. When the kissing broke this time he was kissing his way down. He sucked on her boobs while he rubbed and soon fingered her pussy. Soon enough Henry was eating Nora out. She moaned and pushed his head down into her pussy.

Nora´s hips began to rock back and forth as Henry continued to lick her sweet pussy. Henry alternated between sucking gently on her swollen clit, and letting his tongue dart in and out of her wet opening. Nora moaned softly and He could tell she was really enjoy the attention that the older boy was giving her. Nora squirted three times before Nora ended up on her back on the kitchen table and getting her pussy fucked by Henry's twelve inch dick. Her D cup boobs just bounced as the table shook. It wasn't long until she squirted but Henry keep fuck away into her pussy. Henry grabbed her hips and thrust up inside of her as deep as possible. Nora´s tight cunt was wrapped around his hard cock, balls deep within her tight snatch, just as her legs betrayed her by wrapping around him, make Henry thrusting harder, faster, and deeper into Nora´s tight little pussy. He reached around and grabbed her firm breasts and she moaned loudly.

However during their fucking, Henry and Nora are surprised by Piper. Instead of shouting at them, she decides to strip naked and join them. Henry's eyes widen seeing his sister naked but Nora smiled, Piper´s little pussy was completely bald. This won't be Nora's first three way as she did catch Billy and some other girl having sex. As the reason why Piper decided to join was simple enough. She is still not over her crush of Kid Danger, even though he is her own Brother. She used toys on herself pretending it was Kid Danger fucking her. At one point she manged to fist herself. She always wanted to lose her virginity to Kid Danger and that still hasn't change after the fact. Piper watched on seeing her brother fuck her friend as she rubbed her pussy and played with her boobs.

Piper could no longer take it no more and got onto the table with her pussy in Nora's face and started to make out with her Brother. Henry's eyes widen and Nora licked her lips as she looked at Piper's dripping wet pussy. Nora wasted no time of eating out Piper. Piper moaned into the kiss as Nora eat her out.

The three soon went to the couch where Henry was on his back eating out Piper while Nora road his dick. This time however Henry's dick slide into Nora's ass. Both girls moaned but was soon muffled by them kissing. It wasn't long until Piper squirted into Henry's mouth. She did this a few more times and not long after that Henry felt coming closer to plastering Nora´s ass with his thick, potent seed. Nora´s hips bucking as best she could in this position to push her rear against the incoming thrusts attempting to stuff her ass full with dick.

He not being able to hold back any longer and shot stream after stream of hot cum deep into Nora´s ass. Nora pulled out and rested. Piper seeing the cum leaking out of Nora's ass and quckly rimmed her as she wanted her brother's cum. Once she had all she could get Piper moved on and sucking on Henry's twelve inch dick that was becoming soft. His dick came back to life once Piper started to suck him. Once it was fully hard once again Piper wasted no time taking his dick and sliding it into her pussy making her no longer a virgin, Piper´s eyes shut and her back arched as she felt her vaginal walls stretching for the first time.

"MMMM... Oh FUCK! AH..." Piper moaned

She felt that massive length starting to make her tight folds stretch to accommodate this invasion. Henry slid his cock inside of his baby sister slowly at first...But soon, Piper just road her brother's dick like his life depends on it. Henry just watched Piper's boobs bounce as she road his dick. The living room was filled with sounds of skin of Henry's thighs smacking against the wet thighs of Piper. While riding him Piper was soon squirting. It was the most she had ever squirted and kept riding him until her big bro cock deep inside her. That did not happen until Piper squirted three more times.

The fourth time she squirted was when she felt Henry's load inside her as he felt his baby sister´s pussy began to milk the hot cum from his throbbing cock. Finally, she collapsed on his Big Brother´s chest and kissed him deeply on the mouth, Piper loved every second of her first sexual experience. This will be one thing that the siblings will never forget. Mostly because Piper ended up being pregnant. However Nora was also became pregnant. However Nora did not know it was Henry's or Billy's as she did get fucked by Billy before coming over to the Heart household.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story please let me know what you think


End file.
